User blog:Blackendedsoul/New Bounties of Old Figures.
Well as we can see that Luffy's and Zoro's bounty has increased over the time skip, I think some other old bounty heads had their incriments aswell. Here's a short list please comment. 1. Blackbeard: The most obvious, I believe he will break Hancock's record of the maximum initial bounty (80 million) owing to the fact that he had no previous bounty and has caused turmoil beyond imagination by capturing Ace, breaking into and freeing the Impel Down level six prisoners, resigning the ranks of Shichibukai, killing White Beard, aquiring the Gura Gura no mi, sending Tsunami's to Sabaody Archipelago, threating to and partially destroying marineford and openly waging war against Garp and Sengoku. I presume his bounty level is even higher than Luffy's, say about 500 million. 2. Crocodile: As it was stated that if his activities of Arabasta was known, his bounty would have been at least double of the former (81 million) which makes more than 162 million, that along with his escape from Impel Down level six and activities in the war like fighting Mihawk, Doflamingo and Akainu and helping Luffy to escape must have increased his threat level tremendously. I would say that as he is a former warlord as well as these notorious records, the world government would not price his head any less than 240 million. 3. Moriah: Even though Moriah seems weaker than Crocodile, his previous bounty was extremely high (315 million). I think the world government would just reinstate that bounty as he did not seem to have done any major feats to get a higher price. 4. Jinbe: Like Moriah, Jinbe had a very high former bounty of 250 million; because he resigned from being a Schibukai and openly aided White Beard in the war and also as he is the person who helped the most to keep Luffy alive and personally stoped Akainu in many occasions, I think his bounty will take an upward turn, however due to him not causing any other known stir, the increase is not supposed to be very high. My guess is that his new bounty is 290 million. 5. Buggy: This man would probably be the second in the list of bounty jumping, just behind Black Beard, his broadcast during the war revealed him as a legendary pirate which was backed up by his attitude with Shanks; also as the supposedly strong prisoners of Impel Down literally worship him, he has some sort of military might too be reckoned with. I think his new bouny has to be extremely high, at least compared to his previous measly 15 million. I think it would be just ten times of the former, that makes 150 million. 6. Trafalgar Law: All the marines have witnessed that Law is the one who finally rescued Luffy and Jinbei and avoided the final efforts of Aokiji and Kizaru. As catcing Luffy seemed be a very important act for many high ranking marines including Akainu in the war, it must have had an impact on the priorty of his saviors price. Laws already high (200 million) bounty would most probalby take a sharp upward turn for this. In my opinion, his new bounty would be somewhat like 270 million. 7. Other Supernovas in the New World: Unlike Law, the other Supernovas did not wait to go to the New World, and it is common sense that they caused trouble there, therefore all their bounties are supposed to go up but as their activities are still unknown, I can't guess by what extent. Please note, I only mentioned about the figures whose previous bounties are known. Other figures like Shanks, Rayleigh or anyone else whose previous bounty was unknown are irrelevant in this discussion. Please comment and if possible add names to the list. Category:Blog posts